


always

by fuurai



Category: Im: Great Priest Imhotep (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Soulmates, i guess?, quick drabble for the soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuurai/pseuds/fuurai
Summary: “I am not going anywhere.”“I know.”
Relationships: Djoser/Imhotep (Im: Great Priest Imhotep)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	always

**Author's Note:**

> \- quick shot, i just wanted to write about Im remembering their past lives, and maybe some more, but my brain isn't cooperating with me
> 
> \- no beta, unedited, we die like- never mind
> 
> \- you struggle with life, i struggle with english language tenses and creative braincells

•

“Im, is something bothering you?”

Next to him, he senses Djoser’s head lean to the side to look at him. They lie a few inches away from each other, on a thin blanket to protect them from the itch of grass.

The moon above them is full and intimidating, like it will spill secrets to anyone who asks, with the stars twinkling like loud cheers.

“It was that dream again,” Im replies. “There’s even more now.” He plays with his own fingers as he try to remember the contents of his dream. “You felt so near, yet so far away. I kept on reaching out to you, and I swear you could hear me- but I couldn’t reach you no matter how much I tried.” Im stares back at the moon and the countless stars staring back at him. “You looked sad, and in pain, but you couldn’t say anything. You were just- looking at me.”

Djoser lies fully on his side, his hand and elbow supporting his head. Im turns to him. Djoser’s eyes are like the sun, and even the cold of the night he feels the burn. “That dream again, huh. I am here though, Im.” Djoser reaches for his hand and he offers it to him wholeheartedly. He intertwines their fingers together and presses fluttering kisses on them. He feels the burn on his face, in his chest. “I am not going anywhere.”

“I know.” He was sixteen when he first started getting dreams about people he doesn’t recognize, and moments with Djoser he doesn’t remember. Every time there are new things added to the dreams, and they were so vivid that every time Im wakes up he feels he lived those moments. Five years has passed since then.

He returns his eyes on the moon. He doesn’t tell Djoser the rest of the dream.

He feels cold hands on his cheek, and suddenly the moon is replaced by Djoser’s face. “Your mind is wandering too far again.”

He blinks once, and then twice. His heart is beating too fast. Aside from the shock, there is no way his heart will calm down with Djoser’s face too close. Djoser’s waist up is on top of him, he’s sure his lover can feel the loud drumming on his chest.

Djoser grins. _Oh yeah, he can feel it._ “Your heart is beating too fast! Do you have a crush on me?!” He half-yells, and the brightness of the moon cannot compare to the brightness of Djoser’s smile.

“Yeah, I sure do,” his laughter dies down with Djoser’s lips pressed on him. He let his hand roam on the back of Djoser’s head, gently brushing his fingers on his lover’s hair.

Im likes kissing Djoser. He loves the feel of Djoser’s soft lips on his, he loves it when Djoser bites on his lower lip, and he loves it when he angles his head to deepen their kiss.

After a moment, Djoser lifts his lips an each away from his. “We should go back, we might catch a cold. Too chilly.” Djoser says his voice sounding hazy. His eyes are still closed, his palms on Im’s cheeks, their foreheads touching.

“A little longer,” Im whispers. Djoser adjusts himself and fully presses his weight on top of Im, head laying on Im’s chest.

“Im,” Djoser calls gently. “I am not going away.”

After a moment too long than Im intended, he replies, “I know.”

•

_“I know… you tried to save me on that fateful day, too. Thanks for that, Im… see ya.”_

**Author's Note:**

> if this gets notes that means people visit this tag and that is the treat


End file.
